The invention relates to a method for machine-producing a series of mail pieces, and to a computer program and a system for use therewith.
From practice, it is known to store, in a control unit of a system for assembling mail pieces, data which represent combinations of system settings which a user wishes to use repeatedly for particular applications. As a result, it is not necessary for the user to determine all settings of the system separately all over again every time.
However, due to the mail producing apparatuses being frequently operated by temporary personnel with little experience, the problem occurs that during the preparations of the mail producing apparatus prior to the production of a series of mail pieces under a predetermined system setting, problems arise in that the operator does not know which pre-stored set of settings is to be chosen. In other cases, the assembly of mail pieces proceeds inefficiently in that the order in which the production of series of mail pieces (“jobs”) is carried out requires a great deal or re-loading of postal items such as, for instance, sheets to be printed, envelopes and inserts.